


Demi

by CrabOfDoom



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demisexuality, Dirty Talk, Intersex, M/M, Noises, Other, natural lubricants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabOfDoom/pseuds/CrabOfDoom
Summary: Two imperial army dorks have had a couple of years to get to know each other well, and find they're nowhere near finished at that, yet.





	Demi

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXVNSFWWeek on tumblr; Day 7: Free Choice of Prompt. This ficlet is a stand-alone read, but still part of the Breath After Breath AU.

The young soldier climbed into Ravus’ lap. Safay’s knees created deep dents and folds on the plush sofa’s cushions, and clothing was already being pulled off of his torso, before they’d so much as exchanged hellos. Eager lips ramped up Ravus’ desire as they found his mouth and kissed him for all their worth. Safay’s fingers combed into the prince’s ash blond hair and played with the once-short tresses that Ravus had been allowing to grow out. Not far past his eighteenth birthday, Ravus had bangs that nearly touched his brows, and hair enough to tuck behind his ears. His freckles were fading, with the time he was spending indoors and in Gralea’s eternal winter, but several of his darkest spots were valiantly holding their ground.

In contrast, the patch of freckles on Safay’s nose had always been light and easy to miss amid the paleness of the more nocturnal soldier’s skin, and Ravus delighted in every chance to be close enough to see them. Ravus held a hand to the small of Safay’s back, beneath a long, thick braid of stormy silver hair, and another between the soldier’s shoulders, at the base of his neck. Safay allowed himself to be pulled in closer, and made a small, eager noise at the feel of the growing hardness of Ravus’ crotch pushing against the smoothness of his own.

“Ugh, these days apart, Highness,” Safay whispered, a breath upon the prince’s lips. “Have you been thinking about this as much as I have?”

“I don’t usually entertain the thought, until you’re right on top of me,” Ravus answered, and followed with a kiss on the soldier’s neck.

“You  _don’t?_ ” Safay asked, and sat back on Ravus’ knees.

The prince was taken by surprise at the halt, but the look on his partner’s face showed the feeling as mutual. Oh, dear… that look might not have been surprise, but hurt.

“Safay?”

“You don’t think about me, unless I’m right here?”

“Of course, I think about you,” Ravus said. “Safay, I have to forcibly remove you from my thoughts, to get anything done. I love you.”

“But… you just said…?”

“I meant the sex,” Ravus qualified, with a sheepish wince and a shrug. “I’ve never really thought about it much, beyond some day having children. Unless you’re here to provoke me, it’s simply not something I think about.”

He paused, and glanced aside, his brows knit, before his gaze returned to his lover.

“Is that not normal?”

“Like I’m an expert on ‘normal’?” Safay posed. “I dunno, Ravus, I just figured that if I love you and you love me, and you do fuck me every time we’re together, that you look forward to it as much as I do.”

“I assure you, that looking forward to every chance to even catch a glimpse of you is a great part of what keeps me sane, my gem.”

“Then, what is it you think of?”

“Seeing your eyes. The light in your hair. Touching your hair. Feeling along the bumps of your skin, whenever I touch you. Hearing your laugh. Having you, naked in my bed. In my arms. Waking, in yours.”

“And that’s not thinking about sex?” Safay doubted, with a slight grin.

“Nay,” Ravus said, honestly. “It’s more just… intimacy, I think. But once we  _are_ naked in that bed? You’ll have me thinking about nothing else, soon enough.”

Safay stilled for a moment. His eyes narrowed and darted about at nothing in particular in the room, as he tried to make sense of what he was being told.

“So,” the soldier ventured at last, “you have to be turned on? Like, almost literally?”

“That sounds like a fair assessment,” Ravus supposed. “Ye.”

“And I  _do_  do that?”

The prince smiled, warmly. “You, and no other.  _Quite_  literally.”

Safay slid his hips towards Ravus’ again, and allowed his arms to slide along the prince’s shoulders as his soldier leaned forward.

“That’s something that we do have in common,” Safay purred, and stole a sucking kiss on Ravus’ lower lip.

“Hmm,” Ravus responded, noncommittally. “So, you and your dirty thoughts, Safay: they’re only for me?”

The soldier kissed his mouth fully.

“Only you, Highness.”

“And what are these unseemly preoccupations, my gem?”

Safay flicked the tip of his tongue over Ravus’ lips. “I think about you naked, too. Sometimes, it’s just tracing between your dots. All of them. The smell of your skin after a workout, then after a shower. How you taste when you’re all salty, and when you’re clean. How I love your voice when you’re reading your poems, or just talking about anything. How it’s a crime to hide that cute butt under long coats.”

“The First Son of Tenebrae does  _not_  have a 'cute butt’,” Ravus laughed quietly.

“He does so,” Safay insisted. He leaned aside to breathe in Ravus’ ear. “And a thick cock.”

Ravus’ smile faded a bit, at the sensation of his switch being thrown and the stiffness returning to his groin.

“Mm, you don’t know, Ravus,” Safay whispered, while his hands slid slowly, up and down the prince’s neck, “how I lie awake when we’re apart, and long to have that cock inside me again. How I can feel your naked belly, lying on top of mine.”

“I love to see your face,” Ravus tossed in, in a deceptively quiet growl. “I  _need_ to see your face, Safay.”

“I want my legs wrapped around your hips,” Safay told him, “the only hands in Eos that can hold me down, pinning my wrists to the bed. Your chest sliding against mine. My prince, taking what’s his, and fucking me hard as he kisses me so sweetly.”

“Safay…”

“I stroke myself to the thought of every piece of you, and have to bite my lip, to keep from whining.”

“… gods…” Ravus’ hands trembled as they left the soldier’s sides to hastily unfasten his own pants.

“When my stomach starts to flutter and I can’t take anymore, I close my eyes, I can see my handsome prince’s face. His eyes close, too, and I think of us, coming together.”

Ravus stood and swept Safay aside, onto the open stretch of sofa, in one swift movement. The prince didn’t know how he got the soldier’s thigh-high boots off as quickly as he did, but without any protests of pain, he didn’t expressly care. Safay’s pants followed, and Ravus’ own, right after them. With his left foot on the floor, Ravus grabbed hold of Safay’s left leg, and braced it against his own right shoulder. Safay had gotten himself hot and slick amid his teasing, and his prince’s cock slid inside of him, deep and easily.

Safay loosed a guttural moan that filled the private parlor. His hands gripped the cushion’s edge tightly, and at Ravus’ steady pounding, it took a great deal of effort to resist rending the fabric and padding in half from the pleasure. Ravus nuzzled his cheek against the calf and ankle beside his head, kissed the pale skin, and Safay’s forehead thudded to the cushion’s surface in lust. 

Ravus clucked he tongue in playful chiding, to get his soldier’s attention. “No, you don’t. Your face, my gem. I want to see your face.”

Safay did his best to comply by rolling as much onto his back as Ravus’ grasp on his leg would allow. His pussy’s wetness and Ravus’ cock as it moved through it created a wealth of soft, scandalous sounds that masturbation, alone never managed to duplicate. Safay’s panting turned harsh enough to drag traces of his voice out with each breath. He squeezed on his own rounded chest, and the panting became one long, wavering cry as he orgasmed.

Ravus smiled with warmth enough to melt all of the snow in the Gralea caldera, and moved the soldier’s captive leg from his shoulder to his hip. More slowly, Ravus stroked through his lover’s inner spasms, and groaned his approval. 

“It seems I wasn’t the only one you were winding up,” he chuckled.

“Fuck me, Ravus,” Safay demanded through gnashed teeth. “ _Ungh… GODS…_ ”

The prince smiled down at his partner, and paused only long enough to lie atop of him.

“Is that any way to speak to a royal?” Ravus teased, and restarted the obscene sounds of their tryst.

Safay grinned, but his laughter wasn’t strong enough to be anything more than an exhale. “I… outrank you… jerk..”

“Hmm, try again,” Ravus said, slamming their hips together harder.

Safay yelped weakly with each slap. He forced his eyes to stay open and look into the clear gray of his prince’s. “… fuck me…  _Highness_ …”

Ravus’ voice purred with abandon, and he leaned in close to kiss Safay’s mouth. Their tongues touched, and the smooth and intense satisfaction of his orgasm coursed through him, and into his lover. Safay wouldn’t allow him to pull away from the kiss until the frequency of his cock’s inseminating twitches slowed. Although glad to take deeper breaths again, Ravus’ didn’t move himself very far at all, and rested his forehead to Safay’s.

“Don’t ever think,” he said, his voice weary, but for the moment, content, “that because I’m not actively thinking about sex until your presence reminds me that it exists, that I don’t treasure every moment when you’ve wrecked me in just this way, my gem.”


End file.
